Many surgical devices comprise end effectors with opposing jaw members that are capable of opening and closing. The jaw members grip tissue therebetween when the jaw members are in the closed position. Many such devices are hand-powered, whereby the operator retracts a closure trigger to cause the jaw members to transition to the closed positions, and releases the closure trigger to cause the jaw members to transition to the open position. Other types of surgical devices use electrical or pneumatic motors to close the jaw members.
Ways to reduce the external force required to clamp the jaw members or to make the required clamping force more uniform are desired.